


Oh...

by myria_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, what do you mean sugawara-senpai's name isn't suga?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myria_chan/pseuds/myria_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Daiichi says his name in public. Does it have to be in front of Karasuno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh...

Technically this isn’t the first time Daichi called him by his name. He does so whenever they are alone, in the confines of each other’s bedrooms, in whispers and hushed tones, in the privacy of scribbled messages on pieces of paper.

Daichi says the name with a smile (every time), as if the mere syllables are the most artistic pieces of poetry created. He says his name with strength, the same calm and collected strength he radiates on the courts, certain and forever enthusiastic. Sometimes, in the heat of passion, amongst tangled and tousled sheets, he breathed the name like a dream, a prayer, a fantasy of some sort that he had no idea would come into existence, with a shine on his eyes meant for his lover alone.

But this time, Daiichi says the name in full volume. This time, it escapes his lips with such effortlessness, it surprises even himself. This time, Daichi says his name to the earshot of the entire volleyball club, including the managerial and the coaching staff.

And for the first time in forever, the entire club is deafly silent.

“Who is _Koushi_?”

It starts with Hinata; because anything that starts with either or both the Odd Ball Duo will escalate to the entirety of Karasuno in a heartbeat.

Sugawara watches his boyfriend squirm, and bit his lips.

From his side of the net, Asahi clears his throat and says in a surprisingly steady voice, “That would be Suga.”

The entire team erupted in a consensual “Oh…” and took turns in studying their Captain and Vice Captain very, very intently.

Really, it can easily pass as a normal everyday occurrence of a daily high schooler’s life. Except that Daichi Sawamura remains silent, still biting his lips, with an adorable redness spreading like wildfire from his face to the tips of his ears.

That is how the team finds out they are dating.

 


End file.
